This contract is a descriptive study, analyzing existing data to describe health outcomes and utilization of health care services in children with Autism Spectrum Disorders (ASD) and their families, and compare them with demographically matched controls. The Health Outcomes Study will employ data on one or more large, population-based samples of U.S. residents to describe the health outcomes in individuals with autism and their families. This Contract also requests input in determining whether the type, amount, completeness, and accuracy of the information contained in existing data sources could be used in future initiatives to evaluate potential risk factors for and consequences/sequellae of ASD, alone or, more plausibly, in combination with primary data.